It's Not Fate, It's Irish
by ThatGirlWhatLikesSherlock
Summary: Colleen Docherty was a typical Irish beauty, trying to make her way as a dancer in London.  Her life was pretty standard, that was, until Richard Brook showed up.  Then everything was turned upside down. Jim/OC. Wow, that was a bad summary..
1. Hot or Not?

**Summary- **Colleen Docherty was a typical Irish beauty, trying to make her way as a dancer in London. Her life was pretty standard, that was, until Richard Brook showed up. Then everything was turned upside down. He appears to be like every other Irish guy she's met. But, of course, he isn't. He's hiding something. Something dark.

**Authors Note- **So this is my second stab at a fan fic-hoping I can do a better job this time. And I'll just clarify that although I'll be referring to him as Richard for most of the time it is, in fact, Jim Moriarty. Okay that's all I got. Enjoy. Hannah x

"**Hot or Not?"**

The smell of coffee mixed with chocolate hung in the air, a smell she had grown to like, although she still tended to feel a bit sick if she had a shift longer than 4 hours. A few customers wandered in and out of the door but the café was fairly quiet, as per. Colleen handed the man his skinny latte with a smile

"That's gonna be £1.75". She said as she took his change "Thank you. Have a nice day!".

The till pinged as she shut the drawer. She sighed as she looked around the nearly empty coffee shop. A few students. Two business men. A mother and her baby. And Laura, cleaning the tables. Colleen smiled at her as she headed back towards the serving counter.

"So?" Laura asked as she put away the cloth and Detol spray.

"So what?" Colleen screwed up her face in confusion.

"Hot or not?" Laura asked again, as she took a bite of a cookie.

"Not.". Colleen replied defiantly. "Although, I thought we agreed not to play this before 10!" She laughed, her thick Irish accent filling the room.

"Ah, don't be a kill joy, it's 5 to! Anyway when was that?" Laura offered her cookie as free for all.

"That was 3 weeks and 2 days ago when we got nothing but fat old business men from half 7 until 10." Kate offered as she took the cookie.

"Oh yeah." Laura winced at the memory. The three girls burst out into a fit of laughter, attracting dirty looks from the business men.

"Girls!" Kate managed, between laughs. "Back to work!"

"Yes boss!" Colleen mock saluted.

"Oi!" Kate playfully smacked her and pulled off her apron. "Right, I'm going on my break.". She continued as she smoothed her auburn hair. "And she," Kate pointed at Laura, who was practically on the floor in laughter, "better had calmed down!" She finished with a final giggle.

Colleen waved Kate out and bent down to Laura. "Come on! Its not that funny!".

"Oh but it is!" Laura managed to spit out as she started to calm down. She pulled her blonde hair behind her ears to reveal her face streaked with eyeliner.

"Oh my god!". Colleen laughed grabbing a napkin. "You look a state!"

"Cheers!" Laura gasped in mock shock, taking the napkin and wiping her face.

"Excuse me?" A soft irish voice rang over the counter. Both girls jumped up to see a young man of around thirty with jet black hair and warm brown eyes. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a suit jacket, which he pulled down at the sight of the girls. A flustered Laura quickly smoothed down her hair and wiped away the last streaks of black, while Colleen calmly pulled her raven hair over one shoulder, laughing inwardly at her friend. She always got like this when there was an attractive customer.

"Well hello!" Laura muttered under her breath. Colleen struggled to hold back her laughter. "Yes sir," Laura smiled kindly, "What can I get for you today?"

"Just a coffee, black with two sugars." He smiled cheekily at her.

"Oh, of course! And what's the name?" She asked, fumbling for a cup and a pen.

"Richard Brook." he winked at her. Colleen stood, arms folded, smirking Laura. She had been totally taken in by the Irish charm and was struggling to even form a coherent "It'll be 5 minutes", never mind make a coffee successfully. She watched Laura struggle with the dials for a few minutes before sighing, shaking her head and taking over.

"Jesus Laura!" She laughed "He's not that good looking!"

"Ooooh but he is!" Laura giggled like an infatuated school girl.

Colleen could do nothing but laugh at her as she stirred the coffee and put the lid on. "That'll be £1.85" She smiled as she put the coffee on the counter.

"Can I get one of those chocolate muffins too?" He asked, pointing out the one he wanted.

"Sure. Anything for a fellow Irishman, Mr. Brook." She read from the cup. "£3.15" She smiled and held out her hand. "Brook? That's not a very Irish name!" She stated matter-a-factly as he handed her a fiver.

"My mother married an English man" he sighed.

Colleen mock gasped and shook her head. "Ooh, nothing worse than a half Irish man." She joked.

"Well what about you!" He laughed.

"Colleen Docherty. I know couldn't be more Irish if I tried. And that was a very sly way of getting to know my name Mr. Brook." She smirked at him.

"Well Colleen Docherty," he leant over the counter towards her, "When do you have a break?"

She looked him up and down, taking in his cheeky grin and puppy dog eyes. She considered her options. He was confident, like most Irish men, but not overly so and there was no denying he was good looking. She looked over to Laura, who was silently urging her to say "yes". "5 minutes." She finally said.

"See ya then." He winked at her and walked away with his order.

"Oh. My. God!" Laura squealed as she ran over, squeezing Colleen's arm so tight she nearly cut off the circulation.

"Did I just get myself a date?" Colleen asked, her voice a little higher than it should have been.

"Yes!" Laura shouted, jumping up and down, causing Richard to look back at the counter. The girls quickly composed themselves and waved sweetly in perfect unison. He waved back, with a look of confusion in his face. "And he is hot, hot, hot!" Laura squealed again.

"Calm down!" Colleen laughed. "You're acting like a teenager!".

Laura squealed once more as Kate came back through the door, tying her apron around her waist. "Woah! What did I miss!" She asked. Laura just smirked at her and looked over to Colleen.

"Little Miss Ireland, over here, just got herself a date!" She beamed.


	2. Call Me

**Authors Note- **Well here's the second chapter. I'm trying to get this written as fast as possible since I have a really clear idea of where I want this to go but I need to get it written just in case I forget :P I don't know when I'll be able to update again though, as I'm involved in a show this week, although that could be a good thing since I might get bored waiting around :P Thank you for all the favourites and stuff although some reviews would be nice so I can see what you actually think and stuff :P Okay, I'm gonna go now. Enjoy, Hannah x

"**Call Me."**

She took one final look at herself in the silver coffee machine, that she was using as a make-shift mirror, moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and sighed. Kate walked behind her, placed her hands on Colleen's shoulders and pulled her up straight.

"Babe! Don't worry, you look beautiful!" She said sternly turning her out to face the cafe. "Now go get him!" She laughed as she pushed her forward.

Colleen stumbled a few steps causing some customers to lift their heads, before carrying on with there conversations, but not Richard. He didn't take his eyes from the newspaper he was reading. She wasn't pleased. She quickly stood up straight and pulled down her t-shirt. She strutted through the cafe, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor, towards the seat he had taken by the window, trying to look as sexy as possible in her black long sleeved top and jeans. She attracted a pervy look from a business man and turned a few heads but still he didn't look up.

"Well Mr. Brook," she smirked down at him, hands on hips. "You've got 15 minutes to sweep me off my feet."

He looked up at her, laughing inwardly at the impatience on her face. He took her all in, her long legs, raven black swooping hair, emerald green eyes, flawless porcelain complexion, full lips, cute button nose. She was right; she couldn't have been more Irish if she tried.

"Please, call me Richard." He said, motioning her to sit down.

"Okay, Richard" she smiled, plopping down in the armchair.

"Well, Colleen Docherty."

"Just Colleen." She interrupted.

"Okay, Colleen." He laughed, leaning forward. "What's an Irish lass like you doing in London?"

"God you don't waste time!" She gasped, half laughing.

"Well you said you've only got 15 minutes." He replied smoothly, leaning back in his seat.

"True, true." She smiled, looking over to the counter where she saw Laura and Kate watching them, as if it were a T.V. show. "Oh my god!" She laughed under her breath.

"What?" Richard asked, following her eye line. Kate, knowing she was busted, quickly grabbed a tea towel and pretended she was working. Laura on the other hand continued leaning on the counter and raised her eyebrows at the pair, as if to say "_Don't mind me, now get back to flirting!_" Colleen laughed to herself at the typical Laura.

"Well Miss Docherty," Richard continued, "You never answered my question."

"I'm a dancer," She replied, almost to quickly. "Well I'm trying to be. I've not actually had a proper job yet." She said sheepishly, looking out the window. "How about you?" She asked, looking back to him, after a short moment of silence.

"I'm an actor." He replied coolly.

"No way!" She gasped.

"Yes way." He replied, cringing at himself. He watched her purse her lips, trying her best to hold back her laughter. "Wow. I can't believe I said that." He laughed at himself.

"Neither can I!" She giggled. Suddenly she burst out into full on laughter. "I'm sorry!" She apologised when she had calmed down a bit. "It's just I've not heard anyone say "yes way" since I was about 11" She laughed again, this time he joined in.

Suddenly a familiar song began to play. _'Well you can tell by the way I use my walk,_'

"Oh my god, is that...'Staying alive'!" She giggled looking around for the source of the music. Then her eyes rested on Richard, who was looking sheepishly at his phone.

"Do you mind?" He said quietly, as if he was afraid to ask.

"With a ring tone as cool as that!" She joked. "No, go on." He smiled at her thankfully as he pressed the 'answer' button.

"This better be good!" He barked down the phone, causing Colleen to jump back in shock. "I'm kind of in the middle of something." He gave Colleen an apologetic look and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"It's okay." She whispered.

Richard looked out the window as he listened to what his caller had the say. Colleen looked around, awkwardly, until she heard a _"pst!"_ come from the serving counter. She looked over too see Kate leaning over the counter top. "What's going on?" She mouthed. Colleen shrugged. "Why's he on the phone?"

"He said it was important!" Colleen mouthed back.

"More important than you?" Kate mouthed again.

Colleen laughed and was about the answer when Richard shouted "Are you sure!" Colleen looked back towards him. He seemed angry at something. "You better not be lying!" He shouted again. He sharply hung up before the person on the other end of the line had chance to answer.

"Everything okay?" Colleen asked, genuinely concerned. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Yeah." He replied after a moment of silence. "Look, I've got to go."

"Oh, okay." She replied, sort of taken a-back. "Well, I'll see you again? I guess?" She said standing up, unsure of whether that was the right thing to say.

"Oh you defiantly will." He replied cheekily, the Irish charm back. Standing up, he grabbed a card out of his jacket pocket and placed it in her hand. "Call me." He winked at her, his hand lingering a little long than it should have.

He turned towards the door and she watched him go, smirking at his back. He turned and took one final look at her before pushing open the door and gliding out.


	3. She Was Irish

**Author's Note- **Right, I'm sorry this is really short. But it just sort of came to a natural end and I couldn't come up with any filler bits. And I didn't want to make you wait since I haven't updated in a week :P And I have a really good idea for the next chapter, I promise! So I'm gonna go now and I promise I'll have chapter 4 up in a few days! Enjoy, Hannah x

**She Was Irish.**

Laura had been watching the date intently like it was a soap opera, she was leant against the counter top, resting her chin on her hand, straining her ears to hear the conversation. Her eyes widened as Richard stood up and walked towards the door. She dropped her jaw and squeaked in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no! Where is he going!" She shouted across the cafe, pointing towards the door where Richard had just left.

"He had to leave." Colleen replied calmly, reading the card with his number on. Just his number. She studied it wondering why he wouldn't have his name on his business card. She was soon snapped out of her trance by Laura, who stormed out from behind the counter.

"And you're just letting him go!"

"I can't stop him!" Colleen laughed defensively.

"You could have tried!"

"I've known the guy 10 minutes! He can do what he wants! I'm not his mother! Besides, it sounded pretty important."

"He's an actor! How important could it be!" Laura half screamed.

"Well I don't know but...Wait!" Colleen paused and smirked at her friend. "How do you know that he's an actor? Were you eavesdropping!".

Laura looked sheepishly at her feet and mumbled a quiet, "Maybe".

"Laura Webster, you nosey cow!" Colleen laughed as she headed back to the serving counter.

"Well I only wanted to know how things were going!" Laura defended herself.

"Well they can't have gone all that badly because I got his number." She mused and waved the card in her friends face before slipping it into her pocket.

Jim took one last look at Colleen, who was being yelled at by her friend, before stepping out the door. He let it close slowly behind him and sighed. What had he done? Just given a girl his _real_ number, after knowing her ten minutes, that's what he'd done. At least she thought he was Richard Brook, the actor, not one of the world's greatest criminal masterminds. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. Pretty girls just got the better of him. He'd done this before. Granted not as quickly. But he'd given plenty-a-girl his number, gotten what he wanted and then disappeared. Lost contact. "We just didn't have that much in common. But we can still be friends!". That was the usual one. But there was something about Colleen. Something different. She was feisty. Cheeky. Irish! That was it. She was Irish, just like him. Used to all the charm he normally turned on for women. She hadn't gone weak at the knees when his hand had brushed hers. She hadn't given him a nervous smile when he winked at her. She wasn't left speechless when he complimented her. She wasn't completely blown over by him. She was a challenge. And Jim had always liked a challenge.


	4. Hey Sexy

**Authors Note- **Sorry I've been taking my time with this, it's just my life's been a bit hectic at the moment, and I've had other things on my mind so I wasn't really in the mood to write. But here it is, as promised, a very long chapter 4. And I didn't even manage to fit everything I wanted in so I'm gonna kind of over flow into the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts! They make me feel like I'm actually good at this! That's about all I have to say for now. Enjoy, Hannah x

"**Hey sexy ;)"**

Colleen sighed as she stepped out into the cold March air. The local church bells chimed quarter to nine as she pulled her coat tighter around herself and buttoned it up. She began fishing around in her bag, looking for her phone, as she skipped down the front stairs of the converted Victorian town house, which was now a flat complex.

"Morning Mrs. Jenkins!" Colleen smiled as she passed her elderly neighbour, who was returning home with her morning shop.

"Morning dear." The woman replied kindly.

"How are you this fine morning?" Colleen beamed.

"I'm wonderful!" Mrs. Jenkins smiled back "And yourself?"

"I am fantastic!"

"You seem in a good mood!" The old woman laughed.

"I am! Everything just seems to be going right!" Colleen smiled as she performed a pirouette, arms wide. Mrs. Jenkins applauded her and laughed again.

"Whose the lucky fella then?"

"No fella!" Colleen laughed "Well not yet anyway!" She continued cheekily. "Right I best be off to work! See ya' Mrs. J!"

"Goodbye dear!" Mrs. Jenkins called after Colleen, who was already half way down the street.

Colleen pulled her phone from her bag, removed the case and took out the business card, where she had been storing it for "safe keeping". Although the real reason was so she wouldn't keep seeing it and be tempted to call him. She didn't want to seem too desperate. No, if the card was out of sight she would forget about it. That was the logic anyway. Truth was she had been thinking about it all night. It had taken all her will power not to call him. Laura hadn't helped either.

**"You called him yet? Xx"**

"No xx"

**"Why not! Xx"**

"Because! Xx"

**"That's not a real reason! Xx"**

"Because I don't want to look desperate! Xx"

**"You won't look desperate! The chemistry between you two was obvious! Just call him! Xx" **

"No! Xx"

**"Text him at least! Xx"**

"Oh go away Laura! Xx"

Colleen toyed with the card in her hand, even typed out the number a few times, before chickening out. She was scared. For the first time in her life she was scared to call a guy! She quickly brushed it off and put the card back into her phone case as she rounded the corner and pushed open the door of the cafe.

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the only customer, a student furiously typing at her laptop. Probably completing an essay that was due in 1 hour. Suddenly Colleen heard a door bang on the other side of the room. Before she even had chance to look away from the student she heard a very familiar voice shout- "You called him yet?"

"Well good morning to you too, Laura!"

"Well?"

"No"

"What! Why!"

"For the same reason as last night! I'm not desperate!" Colleen sighed as she walked towards the counter.

"You're chicken!" Laura smirked following behind her. Colleen spun to face her friend gasping.

"How dare you call me chicken!" She joked.

"Well call him then!" Laura shouted, attracting a dirty look from the student.

"No! I will not be pressured into this!" She laughed, dumping her bag behind the counter and donning her apron. Laura leaned against the counter top, smirking. Colleen caught her eye. "What!" She laughed, suspiciously, but before Laura had chance to answer a customer approached them. "Yes, ma'am, what can I get for you?"

"Just a latte, please." Colleen quickly made the woman's coffee and handed it to her.

"£2.75 please" she smiled, "Thank you, have a nice day." She shouted after the woman who was already half way out the door.

Colleen sighed and turned to Laura to continue their conversation. Laura was still smirking but no longer at her friend, she was smirking at her hands. Colleen looked down to see that Laura had hold of _her_ phone. Colleen froze.

"Oh. My. God." She uttered slowly. "What have you done?" She asked slowly approaching her friend.

"Nothing" Laura smiled sweetly, like a school girl who had done something wrong.

"Give me my phone!" Colleen screamed as she pounced on Laura, ripping the phone from her hands. She quickly scrolled though her phone and apps checking for Laura's prank. Facebook? No. Twitter? No. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oooh you didn't!" Colleen muttered quietly to herself, but she heard Laura laugh behind her.

She slowly tapped the 'messages' app and held her breath. **"To Richard Brook: Hey Sexy ;) xx".** Colleen stayed where she was, calmly reading and re-reading the text. She slowly placed her phone on the counter top. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she spun to face her friend. "I can't believe you did that!" She screamed, half laughing. Laura just shrugged "You can thank me later" she smiled as she turned to serve a customer. Colleen hopped up onto the counter and sat with her head in her hands.

"I can't believe you did that." Colleen sighed as Laura finished with the customer.

"You've already said that." Laura laughed as she hopped up on the counter next to her friend. "Come on. Cheer up chuck!" Laura took a breath to continue but was cut off by a beep from the counter. Colleen slowly raised her head and the two looked towards her phone. There was a few seconds of stillness before they both leapt for the phone. Colleen grabbed it and turned to Laura sternly, who just grinned back at her. She tentatively tapped the messages icon and read: **"From Richard Brook: Good morning beautiful, I was just on my way to see you xx"**

"Oh my god." Colleen muttered to herself.

"Oh my god!" Laura echoed, shrinking.

"He's coming here?"

"He's coming here!" Laura echoed again.

"Stop that."

"Sorry" Laura apologised.

"What do I do!" Colleen panicked.

"You talk to him!" Laura replied calmly.

"About what!"

"Work! Friends! Life! The normal stuff people talk about on dates!"

"This isn't a date! Is it?"

"Its two people who don't really know each other, sitting in a coffee shop, talking. Sounds like a date to me!"

"Yeah but..."

"Morning ladies!" A chirpy Irish voice called across the cafe.

"Richard!" Laura smiled over the counter.

"What can I get for you?"

"Another coffee please, my dear. Same as yesterday."

"Coming right up!" Laura took a cheeky glance at her best friend before, turning away to the coffee machine. Colleen smirked at Laura and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Hey"

"Hi" Richard smiled.

"Where did you run off to yesterday?"

"Meeting with my agent. He said it was urgent." He sighed.

"Was it?" "No. Just making sure I was ready for today's audition." He laughed. "That's where I was heading actually"

"Oh" Laura sighed "Well good luck, I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead." she smiled, sadly.

"Thanks." He said as Laura handed him the coffee. "And thank you." He smiled and handed Laura his money.

The two girls waved as Richard turned to leave.

'What just happened!' Laura mouthed.

'I don't know!' Colleen replied.

'I thought he liked you!'

'So did I!'

'So why didn't he ask...' She began but was cut off by Richard who turned back to face them.

"Hey Colleen!" He called.

"Yeah?" She replied calmly, a tone that didn't match her thoughts at all.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." She was about to ask why, before he butted in.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 8!" He winked at her, before spinning on his heals and pushing through the door.


	5. Roses

**A/N-** Well hey, guess who's back! I know, I know, I'm a terrible author for promising you new chapters almost a year ago now and then not delivering, but all good things come to those who wait! (At least I hope this is a good thing) And I have no shitty life to get in the way this time, because life is pretty goddamn fantastic atm (I've probably just jinxed it, haven't I?) So here it is, your chapter 5. Chapter 6 is in the works and, I'm not going to lie, there's probably not much more to go after that. As usual, enjoy! Hannah x

**Roses**

The ring of a phone woke Colleen with a start. She slowly sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. Still half asleep, she reached for her mobile on the bed side table, glancing at the clock as she did. '7.45'. Great. She let out a sigh as she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked, drowsily.

"Spill!" Laura shouted down the phone.

"Jesus Christ Laura! It's not even 8 o'clock! You could have waited!"

"Hey! I could have called last night!" Laura defended.

"That's true." Colleen laughed as she got up and threw on her dressing gown.

"So..."

"So what?" Colleen laughed once more as she shuffled to the kitchen.

"How did it go!?"

"I don't kiss and tell! You should know that!" Colleen teased, grabbing a cup and beginning to make herself a coffee.

"Come on! You can tell your best friend!"

"Not when my best friend is the biggest gossip in London!"

"Come on! I'll keep this one between the two of us!"

"No you won't."

"Okay, maybe I won't. But I promise I'll try!"

"Okay, okay! It was..." She searched for a word, "Nice."

"Just nice!?" Laura pushed.

"No, it was better than that. But nice is all you're getting!" Colleen laughed.

"Fine!" Laura huffed. "But did you...y'know?"

"NO!" Colleen screamed. "What kind of a girl do you take me for!?"

"Alright! Calm down! I was just wondering!"

"We're not all like you." Colleen joked.

"OI!" Laura gasped. "Cheeky bitch! Well what did you do then?"

"We had a coffee and then went to the cinema."

"Wow. Original."

"Hey! It was fun!" Colleen laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh so now we've moved from 'nice' to 'fun'? We're making progress!"

Colleen was about to respond when she heard a knock on her door. "Hang on, there's someone at the door, I'm gonna have to call you back!"

"Okay but make sure you do!" Laura shouted as Colleen hung up.

She giggled to herself as she headed towards the door, pulling her dressing gown tighter around herself as she went. Her smile instantly dropped when she saw the man behind the door.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. Standing there was Richard Brook, in a suit with a bouquet of roses. "Richard!"

"Morning" He smiled.

"Hi." She managed to push out, still in shock.

"May I come in?"

"Errm, sure." She finally replied, moving back to allow him past. He placed a light kiss on her cheek as he walked in and headed to the kitchen. Colleen slowly shut the door as she processed what just happened. Finally she managed to shout down the hallway-"Make yourself at home, I'll just go get dressed".

When Colleen returned from her room a few minutes later she found Richard sat at her breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, I made two." He smiled and gestured to the mug sat in front of him. Colleen hoped up onto the chair next to Richard and began slowly sipping her drink.

After a few moments of silence Colleen piped up the courage to begin a conversation. "I didn't expect to see you this early! Or at all today if I'm honest!"

"What can I say? I like to surprise people!" He chuckled.

"It was definitely a surprise!" Colleen giggled.

"A nice surprise I hope!"

"Of course." Colleen smiled as she reached over and took Richards hand. He began to toy with Colleen's fingers as their eyes locked together. Richard knew he could easily get lost for hours in those beautiful emerald eyes. He studied her face carefully, her cute button nose and full lips, that were currently painted red. He very nearly leaned across and placed his own lips on hers, but he knew that one kiss from Colleen Docherty would never be enough and he did not have time at the moment to get caught up. Instead, he guided the delicate hand to his lips and placed a light kiss there. "Unfortunately, my beautiful lady," he began, "This will only be a fleeting visit as I have a meeting with a director at 9"

"Ah, that is a shame." Colleen purred. "But if you wait a few minutes, I'll get ready to go and we can walk down to the cafe together."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Richard smiled.

"Great" Colleen beamed as she jumped up, leant forward and left a lingering kiss on Richard's lips. He watched her hips sway, mesmerised, as she headed off to her room to gather her things. When he was finally alone, he sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

What was he doing? He knew all this had to stop before he fell any further but he just couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't stay away from her. He hadn't even intend to be there now, but when he had walked past a florist and saw the bright red roses on display he couldn't stop himself from bringing them to her. Feelings that he thought he'd never experience again were suddenly thrown to the surface. He was Jim Moriarty. He didn't get feelings like this for women. He felt lust. Nothing more. One night of passion and then he was gone. But not with Colleen. Something about her brought out the good man in him. He didn't want to hurt her. For the first time in a long time he had found someone he didn't want to hurt. And now a small part of him was terrified to lose her.

"Hey," his head shot up at the sound of her soft voice. "Are you okay?" She asked as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He rested his hand on hers and revelled in the warmth of her touch. After a small moment of silence he finally replied. "Yeah. Just tired." He downed the last of his coffee and stood to face her. "Come on, we can't have you being late for work."


	6. Nothing

**A/N-** Just a quick note to say a massive thank you for all the follows and favs and stuff, you guys are fab. Enjoy your new chapter! Hannah x

"Nothing"

Jim gleefully hopped down two of stairs and turned to look back at the girl who followed through the front door of the flat complex a few steps behind him, grinning at the sight.

"What?" She smiled as she riffled through her bag, checking she had everything she needed for the day.

"Nothing," he replied, brushing his hands up and down her arms gently. "I just can't believe how beautiful you are." His dark eyes met with her emerald ones as he drank her in, savouring this moment.

"And I can't believe you're that soft." Colleen laughed, playfully batting his chest with the back of her hand.

He sighed, feigning defeat, before turning to face the street and offering her his arm, "Shall we?" he grinned.

"We shall." She giggled, threading her arm through his and placing her free hand on his forearm.

They walked in the direction of the cafe in comfortable silence for a few moments before Colleen found a topic of conversation, "You know, I never thanked you for last night!" She chirped, looking up at him.

"I should be the one to thank you my dear," he purred, meeting her gaze once more, "never have I had such a wonderful date."

Colleen accepted the complement for just a second before giggling, "You really are soft aren't you!"

"No!" he defended himself, "I am merely a gentleman who enjoys complimenting his lady!"

"Well they are a rare occurrence these days!" Colleen agreed, trying to supress yet another burst of giggles.

"Which is exactly why _I'm_ such a catch." He winked.

"Oh, and he's back!" Colleen laughed a little too loud, drawing judging looks from passers-by.

Jim quickly raised a finger to his lips in a half-hearted attempt to hush her.

"I will not be hushed Richard Brooke!" She gasped, stopping dead in her tracks.

"People are looking!" Jim laughed, trying to playfully pull her along the street, but she wouldn't budge, digging her heels defiantly into the ground.

"Good. I _love_ attention." She smirked, pulling herself free from his side and performing a series of leaps and turns along the pavement before turning back to face him. "And if you can't handle that," she continued, "then I think we best call this off right now."

Jim approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Oh, I would never dream of calling this off my dear." He purred.

"Well that is good to hear." She replied, her tone mimicking his. He leaned in slightly to kiss her but she playfully retreated. "Ah, ah, ah, I have to get to work. Come on." She smiled offering him her hand. His fingers intertwined with hers as they began walking down the street once more.

Jim couldn't help but love the dynamic that had been created between the two of them. It felt so refreshing to have someone who wasn't scared of him, who would freely defy him, even just in playful little arguments. For so long there had been no one to dare stand up to him, for fear of what he could do to them even for simply denying him a cup of tea. But Colleen didn't know any of that. She constantly defied and argued with him. Yet Jim had never even dreamed of bringing her any form of harm. The very thought of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The thought of anyone bringing harm to her made him feel sick.

In that moment he realised. No one could ever know about her. Not about her involvement with him. His enemies would not hesitate to use her against him. The government could steal her in an instant. Lock her up. Wait for an opportunity to use her as bait or a piece of a bargain. Or worse than that. One of his "associates" would not hesitate to put a bullet through her head purely to make a point. No. No one could ever know.

His shoulders suddenly felt twice as heavy as they had two minutes ago. He unconsciously let out a long sigh and tightly squeezed the hand that was resting in his.

Sensing something was wrong, Colleen stopped abruptly, almost causing a collision behind them. Jim looked down to her, drinking in her emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?" She demanded softly.

"Nothing." He sighed, earning a sceptical look from the girl in front of him. "I'm just tired." He smiled sadly, leaning down to place a light kiss on her forehead. "Come on, we need to get you to work."

She decided not to argue, for once, and gave his hand a tight squeeze as they began walking down the street once more.

Laura sighed as she removed the empty paper cups from a table and threw them towards the bin. "You know, I don't know why it's so hard for some people to just take their cups and put them in the bin." She muttered to no one in particular, although a few customers seemed to have heard her judging by the guilty looks that crossed their faces. As she returned to her position behind the counter she aimlessly scanned the room, looking for some tiny task to keep her entertained in what she'd dubbed the "post-apocalypse" shift. After deciding that there was absolutely nothing left for her to do her eyes fell to the door, praying for a new customer. Or an explosion. Just something to make her already dull day more interesting. Within seconds her prayers were answered.

Her jaw physically dropped when she saw who was approaching the shop. "You can't be serious." She squeaked. A smug look plastered itself across her face as she rested her elbows on the counter.

Colleen and Richard entered the shop giggling to one another, seemingly in their own little world. Laura coughed, catching their attention and forcing them to compose themselves. "Well, well, well, Little Miss Ireland is a big fat liar." Laura smirked. Colleen shot her a murderous look and Laura took the hint not to continue her teasing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Richard laughed surveying the board.

"Oh nothing." Laura chimed. "Girl stuff. What can I get for you, sweet? The usual?"

"Nah, not today. I think I'll take," He paused, checking his options. "A St. Patrick's day special." He handed her the cash, turning to Colleen. "Jesus, is it nearly St. Patrick's day already?"

Colleen's face dropped. "You did not just ask me that."

"Oh, you've awoken the dragon!" Laura joked as she handed Richard his change.

Colleen ignored the comment as she continued her assault on Richard. "You really are a travesty of an Irishman!" She said, genuinely shocked.

"Well, we never really celebrated it that much in my family." He defended.

"What." Both girls spat at the same time.

"Yeah, it was just never a big thing."

"It's a big thing for every Irish family!" Colleen shrieked. "I'm really beginning to doubt you're actually Irish. I think it was just a rouse to get me on a date!" She joked.

"I am Irish! Honest!" He laughed. "My parents were just extremely boring. The most we ever did for St. Paddy's was a chicken dinner."

"I am going to show you how do it properly." Colleen smirked.

"Will it involve dancing and alcohol?" He asked sheepishly.

"Lots and lots of alcohol." Colleen smirked as she turned to walk towards the staff room. "And a little bit of dancing." She threw over her shoulder.


End file.
